Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to co-browsing sessions. More particularly, embodiments relate to the use of physical bumps between handheld devices to initiate co-browsing sessions.
If someone viewing a web page on a handheld device is interested in sharing that web page with another person, the person sharing the web page may be limited to either handing the device to the other person or sending the other person a link to the web page. Handing the device to the other person, however, can raise security concerns because the other person could gain access to other sensitive data and/or applications on the device. Moreover, if the person sharing the web page wishes to share multiple pages (e.g., a particular browsing sequence), both alternatives can be time consuming and inconvenient to the individuals involved. While certain screen sharing solutions may permit the display output of one device to be viewed on another device, there remains considerable room for improvement. For example, the establishment of conventional screen sharing sessions can be complicated and time consuming. Additionally, if the person sharing the display output switches to a view having sensitive content (e.g., personal email), that content may also be displayed on the device of the other person, which can also raise security concerns.